Dancing Queen
by Foxylouu
Summary: OS - House surprend Wilson dans une situation compromettante...


**Titre** : ___Dancing Queen_  
**Bêta** : Ma Rose !_  
_**Disclaimers** : Tout appartient à la Fox, ect...  
**Spoilers **: Aucun._  
_**Ship : **House/Wilson_  
__  
_

Aujourd'hui était un jour de congé pour House, et il décida de faire un petit tour en moto. Il avait bien pensé rester à ne rien faire sur son canapé, mais le temps était agréable, et il n'y avait que sur sa moto qu'il se sentait aussi libre. Wilson devait le rejoindre le soir pour une énième soirée pizza-film pourri. Au bout de deux heures, il décida de rentrer chez lui. Sauf qu'il constata qu'il était beaucoup plus proche de chez Wilson. Il entreprit donc de faire une petite visite surprise à son ami.

Il gara la moto à l'extérieur, et entra. Dieu merci, l'immeuble comprenait un ascenseur! Arrivé devant la porte, il entendit de la musique très forte, mais ne put reconnaitre ce que c'était. Il frappa, mais n'eut aucune réponse.

_Pas étonnant avec tout ce boucan !_

Il appuya alors sur la poignée et constata que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il vit alors le laissa perplexe. Il hésitait entre partir en courant ou bien exploser de rire.

Wilson était au centre du salon, en train de se dandiner devant la télé. A l'écran, un film défilait, et des gens chantaient. Il crut reconnaître Meryl Streep. En tout cas, c'était définitivement du Abba !

- Youuu can dance, you can ji-ive, haaaving the time of you lii-iiife !!!!

_Oh mon Dieu... Et il a mis le film en mode Karaoké !_

Wilson dansait, reproduisant la chorégraphie des acteurs. Il semblait bien connaître le film ! House se maudit de ne pas avoir de caméra sur lui. Il aurait adoré faire circuler ça dans l'hôpital ! Il s'avança dans la pièce, et vint se placer à côté de Wilson. Quand il entra dans le champ de vision de l'oncologue, ce dernier sursauta !

- Ah !!! House... T-tu m'as fait peur...

House ne dit rien, il se contenta de sourire, avec ce regard qui voulait dire qu'il était en train de préparer une stock de répliques bien placées. Wilson mit le DVD en pause.

- Ca... Euh, ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?

- Oh, juste assez longtemps pour te voir bouger ton p'tit derrière en rythme!

Il s'installa sur le canapé. Wilson rougit.

- Non, c'est juste que... En fait j'étais...

Non, mais cherche pas, tu n'arriveras jamais à trouver une excuse ! Je t'ai vu, toi, James Wilson -il le pointa du doigt- te déchainer sur du Abba dans ton salon. Ah quand j'vais raconter ça aux copains !

Essoufflé, Wilson vint rejoindre House sur le canapé, mais s'assit le plus loin possible, toujours très gêné.

- Tu n'as pas de copains.

- Hé ! Tu n'es pas en position d'être méchant. Je suis là pour ton humiliation !

- House...

D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu Kutner écouter 'Mamma Mia' l'autre jour. Faudrait que tu arrêtes de faire de la propagande pour ces russes ! Ils vont finir par diriger le monde à cause de personnes comme toi.

- Ils sont suédois.

Il se mordit alors la langue. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui montrer qu'il s'y connaissait tant que ça. Il cherchait désespérément un moyen de se sortir de cette situation car connaissant House, il n'était pas être prêt à le lâcher avec cette histoire. Ça allait le suivre pendant de nombreuses années.

- Écoute, j'ai mis le film et, pris dedans, je me suis mis à danser... Ça arrive.

- Ah non, pas à moi. Pas seulement parce que je ne peux pas, mais surtout parce que je ne ne suis pas le plus grand fan de comédies musicales !

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis pas gay.

- Dit celui qui est fan des Village People.

- Je suis pas fan des Village People !

- Bien sur que si ! Je vois un disque d'eux qui traine sur la chaine hi-fi.

Wilson enfouit son visage dans ses mains. A l'instant même, il pensait à s'envoler loin. Très loin.

- En plus de ça, je t'ai pris en flagrant délit de danse endiablée sur 'Dancing Queen'. Je suis désolé, mais tu n'as vraiment plus rien pour ta défense.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis se rendant compte de son geste, s'arrangea vite la coiffure -il avait passé trois quarts d'heure à se coiffer ce matin !

- Et tu oses encore te demander pourquoi c'est la sonnerie que je t'ai mise ? Ricana House.

- Tu ne me lâcheras jamais avec ça, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, jamais.

Il avait un air content de lui qui exaspéra Wilson. Ce dernier soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il lança par dessus son épaule :

- Bière ?

- Avec plaisir.

Pendant ce temps là, House prit la télécommande et remit le DVD en marche, curieux. Wilson, alarmé par le bruit de la musique, vint le rejoindre, deux bières à la main. Il en tendit une à House, et ouvrit la sienne.

- C'est Meryl Streep qui danse là ?

- Oui...

Il était prudent, ne sachant pas trop que répondre, de peur que House s'en serve contre lui. Il observa son ami, qui semblait être soudain absorbé dans le film. Ou bien dans ses pensées, c'était impossible de savoir avec lui.

- Tu veux pas me refaire la chorégraphie, que je puisse comparer qui danse le mieux ?

Wilson, qui était toujours debout, mis ses mains sur ses hanches.

_Ah, Super Wilson !_ Se dit House.

L'oncologue lui lança un regard appuyé puis secoua la tête. Ca ne servait à rien de jouer contre House. Il savait qu'il perdrait de toute façon.

- Peut être quand j'aurais bu plusieurs bières...

House sourit.

_S'il est assez bourré, il pourra même chanter, et me prêter sa caméra !_

- T'aurais pas de la Vodka plutôt ?

FIN


End file.
